


I Love You, Baby

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He's adorable, drunk Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: After a night out with the team, reader helps Bucky to get to bed.





	I Love You, Baby

You and Bucky returned back home from a night out with the team. Everyone got out to celebrate a successful mission. Bucky got completely wasted. Thor had taken care of drinks, bringing Asgardian meed.

Bucky needed it, everyone needed it. At least one night where they could let loose and relax, not thinking about anything.

Being the sober one, you had to take care of Bucky. Draping his hand around your shoulders and holding him around his waist, you helped him walk somewhat straight. You tried to find keys from your apartment in your purse, but you couldn’t find them while you had to hold Bucky from falling while he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. Most of what you couldn’t understand because of his slurred speech and mixed up words.

“Dammit, where are they?” You groaned in annoyance. “Do you have keys?” You asked Bucky. Hearing the question he looked at you completely confused.

“I do have that thing you are asking me about.” He nodded slowly, squinting at you. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled something out, placing it in your hand with a big smile. “Here you go.”

“Thanks…?” For a second, you stared at the candy bar he had placed in your hand. Not knowing what to do with it you threw it in your purse.

“Can you stand here?” You steadied Bucky against the beige hallway wall, beside the door. “Not falling?”

“Of course darlin’.” He assured you with a lopsided grin. Believing him you stepped back digging through your purse. He slid down along the wall to the ground, with a loud ‘umpf.’

“Are you okay?” You asked, crouching down in front of him, placing your hand on his knee and with other cupped his cheek.

“Sorry I have a girlfriend.” He said, looking down shyly. “I won’t make out with you.”

“Buck,” You tilted up his chin, thinking maybe he had gotten a concussion, but he didn’t hit his head. “I am your girlfriend.”

Looking back up at you, his face lit up in a smile. “Oh my God, you are!” He pulled you into his arms, causing you to fall into his lap. “You are my girlfriend! I thought you left.” He hugged you tightly as if he would be afraid of you disappearing, pressing a sloppy kiss to your cheek.

“Are you on drugs?” You asked, your voice muffled, face pressed against his shoulder.

“The only drug I’m under is called love for you.” He said with a smile, looking at you with adoration.

“Oh my god.” You laughed rolling your eyes. After assuring him at least ten times that you won’t leave he let you go and you finally found the keys of your apartment. Unlocking the door, you pushed it wide open. Meanwhile, Bucky somehow stood up and started singing.

“I LOVE YOU, BABYYY!” He sang loudly in his full voice, pointing at you.

You looked at him in horror. “Stop singing!” You whisper-shouted, hurrying to him and clasping your palm over his mouth. “You’ll wake up the neighbors.”

He kissed your palm, and you pulled it away. He opened his mouth to sing again, but you pressed your finger to his lips. “Shhh.” You looked in his eyes. “Can you be quiet until we get inside? It’s the middle of the night, people are sleeping.” He nodded and you slowly pulled away your finger from his lips.

“Shhh.” He repeated after you almost comically, his eyes wide and glassy.

“Come on.” You led him inside the apartment, turning on the light. He wrapped his hands around your waist, burying his face in the crook of your neck, barely holding onto his legs.

You walked him straight to the bedroom. Like a log, he fell in bed pulling you along with him.

“Bucky!” You yelped before falling onto the soft sheets.

He didn’t respond. You brushed away his long hair from his face and understood, he was already fallen asleep.

You pushed his arm away from you and got up. After taking off his shoes, you unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off.

“Someone’s in the mood.” He chuckled, looking at you, half asleep.

“You won’t be comfortable sleeping in clothes.”

He tried to take off his shirt, but it got stuck half over his head. “Y/n? I’m blind. I can’t see.”

You laughed, helping him pull it off. Covering him with blanked, you placed a kiss to his forehead. “Sweet dreams, honey.”

“Mmm…g’night.” He let out a soft sigh of content. Before going to bed yourself, you went to wash your face and change your clothes.

Bucky In his half-asleep mind found you, wrapping his arm around you. “When I close my eyes, everything is spinning.”

“That’s cause you are drunk.” You chuckled.

“I’m never drinking again.” He groaned, burying his face in pillows.


End file.
